Te econtraré
by Eleonor Vlad
Summary: Te esperaría un millón de años, todas mis vidas de ser preciso, ninguna bastará para decirte lo mucho que te amo. "Dicen que los sueños son recuerdos borrosos de tu vida anterior..." yo creo que son pistas para encontrar a tu verdadero amor". Eren Jaeger.
1. Prefacio

**_Prefacio_**

 _¡Sueños!_

 _En algún lugar, una vez escuché que los sueños son los recuerdos borrosos de la vida anterior._

 _¡Reencarnación!_

 _¿Será que existe?_

 _Creer en la reencarnación, es vivir con la esperanza de un reencuentro con personas de nuestras vidas anteriores, a las que estamos destinados a conocer._

 _Desde pequeño siempre he tenido la sensación que alguien en algún lugar desconocido ,espera por mí, no puedo explicarlo y suena imposible de creer, quizás esté demente por tener estos sentimientos por alguien que ni siquiera sé si existe._

 _¡Y más loco!, es que espere por esa persona, aún así, lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo, aunque tenga que vivir con la incertidumbre perpetua de que no llegue nunca, a pesar de ello, prefiero morir esperándolo que terminar con el equivocado y perder la oportunidad de conocerlo._

 _A veces, sólo a veces, pienso que estoy loco, que es mi imaginación, pero entonces regresan esos sueños, no son claros, y son eventos aislados, me he visto en lugares que no conozco, un bosque con un enorme lago en el centro, una mansión imponente en la cima de un risco, pintada en color blanco antiguo, con majestuosos ventanales que iluminan el interior. En otras ocasiones, estoy en un parque y camino por un sendero, es otoño porque las hojas son de colores y caen de los árboles; no obstante, lo más importante, es que en ellos aparece él, la persona a la que espero y que me espera, no puedo ver su rostro, solo recuerdo que tiene el cabello oscuro y que es esbelto, en la mayoría de los sueños está de espaldas a mí y por ello no puedo ver su rostro._

 _El invierno, el invierno me hace sentir que estoy más cerca de él, no tengo una explicación para ello, pero el frío me antoja emociones extrañas que hacen que mi corazón se inquiete y entonces duele, duele por no poder estar con él, es cuando más se intensifica el hueco que llevó dentro, es un vacío tan grande que a veces creo que terminará por consumirme…._

 _Papá, mi hermana y yo nos estamos mudando a Canadá, Toronto para ser exacto, por alguna extraña razón me sentí feliz con la noticia, cruzaré el océano y una sensación cálida me embarga, siempre he creído que él se encuentra más allá de la mar._

 _Estoy por cumplir mis diecisiete años, pero el amor que tengo para dar, no se compara a un millón de años… sueños que son recuerdos borrosos de lo que talvés sea el reencuentro próximo de mi único amor._

 _Eren Jaeger_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: El Real Conservatorio de Música, Ontario**

Una semana, desde que llegamos a este nuevo país, estamos en octubre, es otoño, vivimos en una pequeña villa, las casas son grandes y acogedoras, la calle es estrecha y las aceras bordeadas de árboles que te acompañan con su sombra a donde vayas, todos con hermosos colores por la época, hace frío, mucho frío, tanto que el aire que respiras te congela los pulmones, casi siempre está lloviendo y el cielo se maneja de un color gris, los vecinos dicen que incluso en verano hace frío y aunque mi hermana se queje mucho, a mí no me importa, creo que éste es mi lugar ideal.

Hay algo más, mis sueños, desde que llegue mis sueños se han intensificado, siguen repitiéndose algunas cosas, la misma casa, el mismo lago, ahora siento que puedo ver todo con más claridad, está lloviendo y por alguna razón parece que estoy escapando de alguien, caigo al agua; tan helada que al contacto mi cuerpo se entumece, sin embargo comienzo a nadar, no estoy sólo, hay otros chicos escapando conmigo, en determinado momento la corriente es demasiada fuerte por la lluvia y me arrastra a pesar de mis intentos, ahí me despierto, creo que muero después de todo.

También tuve un nuevo sueño, ocurrió el primer día que vine a este lugar, estaba en una especie de bosque había gigantes con forma humana que traspasaban los cinco metros de alto, devorando humanos, una persona me grita, no puedo ver su rostro, porque está de espaldas a mí, lleva una capa color verde con algún tipo de insignia en ella, esta todo lleno de sangre y lleva en ambas manos una especie de espada, cuando me acerco a él, lo distingo, es la misma persona que veo en todos mis sueños, de cabello oscuro y muy corto, algo nos ataca y todo queda en oscuridad.

-Eren podemos hablar.

_ Mikasa, te he dicho que no entres en mi habitación sin llamar primero, ¿que quieres?

-Nada, sólo me preocupo por ti, no has dicho nada desde que llegamos aquí, te la pasas encerrado, no sales, únicamente le hablas al jardinero del vecino.

-Por millonésima vez Mikasa, deja de comportarte como mamá, tú no eres mi madre, y no tengo porque escuchar tus sermones, por favor déjame en paz y ocúpate de tu vida, gracias.

-Pero Eren tú…

-Yo nada, vete por favor.

-Pero Eren -suspira- está bien como quieras, hable con papá dice que mañana tendrás que ir a matricularte a una escuela de música, dijo que eligieras el lugar y le presentes el programa de estudios para ver si lo aprueba; también arregló las cosas respecto al colegio, nos aceptaron en el institute Snt. Cristín, en el último curso, está cerca de aquí, el lunes comenzamos.

-No, se supone que deberíamos ir a una escuela de adaptación, con eso de que somos extranjeros.

-Papá dijo que el nivel de educación en Alemania es superior, que es innecesario ir a una escuela de adaptación que es una pérdida de tiempo.

-No me sorprende, para él todo es una pérdida de tiempo, nada lo complace.

\- No hables así de papá, el sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotros.

-Sí, claro, el súper papá, se me olvidaba como lo veneras, sabes que, mejor vete de mi cuarto, yo mañana iré a buscar en donde estudiar, y no lo haré porque me lo ordena, sino porque prefiero pasar todo el tiempo posible en la calle, estoy harto de fingir que somos una familia perfecta.

-No digas esas cosas, todo lo que hace papá es por nuestro bien.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que papá quiera, igual cuando termine la secundaria me iré a la universidad que este más lejos de papá, donde no pueda alcanzarme.

-Vas a lastimar a papá si te vas.

-No me importa, puedes quedarte con él si quieres.

-Ya mañana hablaremos de esto Eren, ahora debes descansar, buenas noches. Dijo mientras salía de la habitación de su hermano, en su cara se reflejaba pena y dolor.

.

.

.

Eren, a la mañana siguiente, se levantó con la idea fija de encontrar un conservatorio donde estudiar, en la noche después de que Mikasa salió de su habitación se dedicó a pensar en el lugar en donde podría tocar el piano hasta que los dedos se le cayeran, la música era lo único que lo hacía sentirse libre y feliz.

Aun culpaba a su padre por la muerte de su madre, tres años para superarlo no era suficiente, jamás se lo perdonaría. Cuando cumplió diez años de edad se enteró que tenía una media hermana, su padre después de uno de sus viajes, regresó a su casa en Alemania con una pequeña niña de la misma edad que él, de rasgos asiáticos, piel blanca y cabello negro, dijo que la pequeña se llamaba Mikasa y que era su hija.

Karla recibió a la pequeña con los brazos abiertos, su generosidad era tan inmensa que no le importó si era producto de una infidelidad de su esposo. Mikasa jamás recibió un desprecio de Karla, desde el inicio hasta el final fue tratada como la hija que nunca tuvo.

Sin embargo, Eren vio la otra cara de la moneda, su madre sufrió mucho, tuvo que aguantar las infidelidades, mezquindades e insultos hasta el último día de su vida de parte de su padre, el llevarle la hija de la amante que había muerto, fue talvés una de las peores humillaciones que recibió su madre.

A pesar de ello Karla era tan buena, que todo lo acepto sin quejarse jamás, siempre ofreció a Eren y a Mikasa un sonrisa calidad, pero era Eren quien la miraba llorar por las noches, fue él quien escuchó los insultos, las ofensas e incluso los golpes que su padre le daba a su madre, por eso cuando murió, se prometió que apenas pudiera se iría lejos. Mikasa por otro lado, era la consentida, al ser ajena de toda la vivencia de Karla, Mikasa era obediente, una hija sumisa y sobresaliente en todo, lo opuesto a Eren.

-Mikasa. Llamó el castaño desde la estancia, al bajar de su habitación no miró a nadie –Mikasa. Volvió a decir.

-Estoy en la cocina Eren. Grito su hermana.

-Saldré un rato. Dijo y sin más agarró su cazadora gris y salió a la calle.

-Esta lloviznando ¿A dónde diablos se supone que iré? Preguntando se llega a Roma decía mamá, así que caminaré por ahí hasta encontrar una escuela. Pensó cuando por fin salió de casa.

Se despidió del cuidador, un hombre llamado Farlan, era un tipo alto, de cabello rubio ceniza, de actitud tranquila podría decirse, o al menos esa impresión daba, en la semana que llevaba ahí era la única persona con la que hablaba, se podrían decir que se habían vuelto amigos o al menos conocidos.

-¿Saldrás a pasear Eren? Pregunto Farlan.

-Algo así –le dedicó una sonrisa –iré a conocer más de este lugar, el lunes comenzaré la escuela cerca de aquí y no me gustaría perderme, sería ridículo y vergonzoso.

-ya veo, ten cuidado entonces.

-Lo tendré, Cuídate Farlan

-Tú también Eren.

Después de esto, el chico siguió por donde sus pies lo guiaran, caminó sin rumbo por un rato, hasta ver un local que llamó su atención, era un edificio de aspecto viejo y color rojizo, miró a un chico rubio que salía de las instalaciones, llevaba un estuche de violín en la mano y después de él varios otras personas más con instrumentos similares.

Después de un rato de ver como todas esas personas salían se digno a preguntar a un hombre joven que se encontraban en las afueras para confirmar que esa era una escuela de música.

-Disculpe. Dijo a un hombre de estura baja, al ver que no contestaba, volvió hablar pero fue ignorado nuevamente, tocó el hombro derecho del sujeto y una corriente de electricidad le recorrió todo el cuerpo, tan fuerte que hizo que se le envarara la mano.

El tipo se volteó al instante, era bajo, delgado, mal encarado, los ojos eran de un color gris, adornados por dos enormes ojeras oscuras, de piel blanca, tan blanca como la nieve, cabello negro y facciones delicadas, tenía un cigarro el cual quitó de su boca para dejar salir todo el humo que tenía en los pulmones.

-¿Oí tu qué quieres? ¿Por qué me tocas?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Eren se encontraba con la mirada perdida, ya no estaba en Canadá, estaba en la playa, la arena recubría sus pies, mientras llevaba algo que parecía un uniforme y a lo lejos se podía ver una silueta, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y rojizo como la sangre, estaba sumergido en un mar de sangre mientras iba hundiéndose cada vez más, hasta que alguien lo saco a la superficie.

-Oí tu mocoso, hey despierta dulcineo.

La voz del hombre lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, parpadeo un par de veces, no podía creerlo se había quedado dormido despierto y encima de todo había tenido otro sueño raro.

-Eh, si disculpe, me distraje.

-¿Te distrajiste?, parecías que estabas como muerto, ya iba a llamar al 911 mocoso.

Medio sonrió ante el comentario –No es necesario estoy bien.

-No has contestado mi pregunta.

-¿Pregunta?, perdón no lo escuché que decía.

-Tú eres el que viene a tocarme e interrumpir mi momento de paz y ahora no me escuchas, ¿eres sordo o qué? Te pregunte que quieres.

-Ah sí disculpe, es que vi salir a unos chicos recién, llevaban instrumentos musicales y me preguntaba si aquí se imparten clases de música.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Acaso no sabes donde estas?

-¿Eh? Soy extranjero, hace una semana me mude aquí con mi familia.

-The Royal Conservatory of Music de Ontario, es una de los mejores conservatorios de música del mundo mocoso.

-Entonces si imparten clases de música.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de retraso mental que no entiendes?

-No era pregunta, mi nombre es Eren, ¿tu estudias aquí?

-¿Me ves cara de estudiante mocoso? Yo doy clases aquí, ¿oye tú y yo no nos hemos visto en algún lado?

Se quedó mudo un par de segundos, ahora que lo decía su cara era familiar, pero no recordaba de donde –Creo que no, a menos que haya viajado a Alemania.

-He estado un par de veces, pero te recordaría si te hubiera visto allá, tienes una cara de pendejo que no se olvida tan fácil.

Le miró confundido – ¿Y cómo hago para entrar a estudiar aquí?

-¿Me ves cara de secretaria de administración? Pero desde ya te digo que no aceptamos a cualquier inepto en esta institución.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia – ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Pasar un examen de admisión para mostrar actitudes.

-¿Entonces tengo que tocar alguna cosa para entrar?

-Es un conservatorio de música, creo que si cocinas alguna cosa lo lograrás.

-Eso es pan comido le preparó un sushi después que pase el examen, estudiare aquí está decidido.

-Eres un mocoso alzado.

-Me indica a donde es la administración o me dirá que no es guía turístico también.

-Es por allá mocoso- señalando con el índice derecho una de las entradas al edificio.

-Entonces iré, si mi disculpa y gracias por la información ¿Mr.…?

-Ackerman, Levi Ackerman.

-Entonces hasta pronto Mr. Ackerman. Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacía el edificio dejando atrás al extraño hombre quien sacó otro cigarrillo para continuar fumando.

* * *

Si leíste hasta aquí, entonces logré llamar tu atención. Espero te haya gustado el inicio de esta misteriosa historia. Te invito a seguir leyendo. Prometo actualizar cada semana o quince días a mas tardar, y si tú te comprometes a leer, entonces te llevaré hasta el final. Deja un mensaje indicando que aceptas el contrato.

…..


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II. Sueños y deseos ocultos**

 ** _Levi_**

-Otra vez éstos sueños, es como si me persiguieran, en todos ellos, hay dolor, mucho dolor, sangre, frío, furia, puedo sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas.

-¿Que ves en esos sueños?

-Personas que mueren, familias sufriendo, una guerra letal interminable que sólo deja dolor y duelo, pero…

-¿Pero?, continúe Mr. Ackerman.

-Recuérdame porque te cuento estas cosas Erwin.

-Porque soy tu psicólogo, y tú amigo.

-Es vergonzoso haber llegado al punto de buscar un psicólogo.

-No te salgas del tema, sígueme contando sobre tus sueños.

-Hay algo nuevo, ya no es sólo la sangre, las muertes, la guerra, tengo una sensación rara, como si no estoy solo, y cuando eso pasa, puedo sentir incluso en sueños como mi pulso se dispara, volviéndose loco mi corazón, es como si tuviera una obsesión por algo desconocido.

-¿Explícame eso de la obsesión?

-En los sueños, cuando estoy a punto de morir, alguien sostiene mi mano, me trasmite un sentimiento de paz, entonces no tengo miedo a nada, es algo muy fuerte, más grande que yo, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza.

-Cualquier cosa es más grande que tú.

-Erwin eres un idiota, respétame o te juro que se me olvida que eres mi psicólogo y te parto los dientes.

-Disculpa, a veces se me olvida que eres mi paciente, ¿ya te he dicho que tienes un serio problema de control de ira?

-Es culpa de tus pendejadas.

-Sabes, creo que necesitas salir más, vete de vacaciones a una playa soleada, consigue una novia, estos sueños pueden estar ligados a deseos reprimidos, o al estrés. Vives para tu trabajo, necesitas descansar.

-Necesito un cigarrillo, ya se me hizo tarde, hoy tengo que supervisar un examen de admisión.

-Justo de eso hablo, necesitas descansar.

-No te pago para que me digas que requiero descanso.

-Me pagas para ayudarte.

-¿Si? No es ayuda que me digas que necesito descansar, se supone que deberías decirme porque tengo estos sueños tan raros.

-Podría estar ligado al estrés.

-Nadie tiene estrés desde los diez años, esto es estúpido.

-Hay estrés infantil.

-Hay por favor, no me digas que ese es tu gran análisis.

-No, pero por el momento no puedo decirte nada más, aun no sé porque tienes esos sueños tan extraños, soy psicólogo, no adivino, quizás con más terapia encontremos la razón.

-Llevo diez malditos años con terapia.

-Sí, pero no conmigo, apenas llevamos dos años en esto, tu psicólogo anterior se la pasaba dibujando las maneras de asesinarte en su libretita.

-Justo por eso lo dejaron hecho una mierda en la autopista.

-Que pensamientos tan negativos, quizás por ahí venga el asunto de los sueños.

-Claro, ahora me tengo que ir, la tercera cosa que odio más que la suciedad y las personas es la impuntualidad.

-¿Salimos un rato en la noche?

-Que poco profesional eres.

-Lo digo como tu amigo. Cerrando su libreta.

-Nos vemos en el lugar de siempre entonces.

.

.

.

Otro examen de admisión, esta vez quien será el fracasado que reprobaré, la gente con el tiempo ha perdido el buen gusto, desearía poder encontrar a alguien que entendiera el verdadero valor de las cosas. Hasta hoy, he recorrido medio mundo, he compartido con personas de diversas culturas, religiones, creencias, de ideales políticos distintos, he estado con muchas mujeres, pero aún así, ninguna ha sido capaz de llenarme, no entiendo porque aún estando rodeado de personas sigo sintiéndome sólo, incompleto, y lo único que se le ocurre al estúpido de Erwin es que me consiga una novia. A veces me preguntó como hizo para obtener la licencia de psicólogo.

-Mr. Ackerman, el estudiante del examen de admisión esta aquí.

-Haz que pase, Lissi, ya quiero irme a casa.

-Joven Jaeger pase usted.

Cabizbajo dio lectura al expediente del estudiante de admisión, en el se indicaba que desde los cinco años de edad, recibió clases particulares de piano, según referencias de sus anteriores profesores, se denominaba al chico como un prodigio del piano. Se rio para sus adentros. –Ahora a cualquier cosa le llaman prodigio, hacen cualquier cosa por dinero- Pronunció en voz casi queda.

-Estilo libre señor Jaeger, enséñeme lo que sabe hacer.

-En ese caso, tocaré una de mis favoritas, Impromptu Fantasía de Chopin. Tomó asiento y dejo que sus manos fluyeran sobre el piano, dando la ilusión que sus manos rozaban con suavidad cada tecla, que a la vez emanaban hermosas melodías.

Apenas comenzó la sonata, el instructor levantó la cabeza con asombro, era increíble a su parecer, que un muchacho de apenas dieciséis años pudiera ejecutar una pieza de esa complejidad con libertad, belleza y precisión.

Al observarlo, su rostro se hizo conocido, entonces recordó que semanas atrás había visto al mismo chiquillo en las afueras del conservatorio y que justamente se trataba del mismo chico desaliñado y atrevido que al contacto provocó en él una corriente de electricidad que en ese momento se volvía generar.

-Eren Jaeger, al parecer no es un chiquillo del todo altanero. Se dijo mentalmente.

Cada nota de principio a fin ejecutada con perfección, era como si Eren había nacido para ello, o la música para ser tocada por él.

Dos aplausos.

-Eren, dime una cosa, ¿porqué deseas entrar en esta institución?

-Las luces no me dejan ver su rostro, pero supongo que la respuesta que espera es "ser lo mejor".

-¿Esa es tu última respuesta? Dijo subiendo al escenario. –Por un momento creí que eras más inteligente mocoso patético. Enarcando una ceja.

Por un momento su expresión cambio de aburrimiento a sorpresa –Usted, lo conozco, lo vi hace un par de semanas, Mr. Ackerman, yo…

-Te comió la lengua el ratón, o acaso tienes problemas para expresarte, no me has contestado.

En serio parecía que aquel chico tenía un problema de retraso.

-Eh, ¿qué preguntó?, disculpe me distraje.

Si, definitivamente este chico tiene problemas de retraso.

-Te dije si esa era tú última respuesta, mocoso idiota.

-Ah, la música… la música me gusta.

-No eres muy inteligente cierto.

-Quiero transmitir mis sentimientos a través de la música, la música me hace sentir vivo.

-Esa es una respuesta mejor elaborada, no me sorprendería que la hubieras escrito previo a presentarte a este examen. Estas dentro, felicidades, mañana comienzan las clases, a las dieciséis en punto, sin retrasos.

-Le dije que podría entrar, ¿estaré en alguna clase con usted?

-¿Me ves cara de secretaría de administración?, ella te dará tu programa de clases, ten entrégale esto –extendiéndole el acta de notas del examen de admisión con el visto bueno. –Ahí están las indicaciones, con eso te darán el programa.

-Creo que me gustaría estar en alguna clase con usted.

-Pues a mí no, no doy clases a niños especiales. Ahora lárgate de mi vista.

El chico salió y por un momento el hombre tuvo la sensación que iba a reir.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué noto felicidad en tu rostro, pasó algo en la tarde que quieras contarme?

-Imaginación tuya Erwin, no te pongas modo psicólogo.

-Entonces hacemos un brindis.

-¿El motivo del brindis?

-Lo que sea que te puso tan feliz, a mi no me engañas, tú tienes una forma de sonreír muy particular que sólo yo conozco.

-¿Y cuál es? Dijo mientras chocaba su copa de vino con el contrario.

-Sonríes con la mirada.

-Creo que tú eres quien necesita las vacaciones, ves cosas, ya estás diciendo puras pendejadas.

-Te conozco desde hace mil años, ese brillo en los ojos que tienes ahora mismo, es tu manera de sonreír. Dijo de forma exagerada. -¿Será alguna chica linda que viste?

-No.

-Ya se- dijo con emoción. –Reprobaste y humillaste al estudiante del examen de admisión.

-Te equivocas, el chico aprobó.

-Ahí está el brillo de nuevo, ese es el motivo, un prodigio seguro.

-Si yo también creo que es un prodigio, es un chico raro, creo que padece de algún tipo de retraso, y es muy insolente.

-Bueno considerando que tuvo que enfrentarte a ti, no dudo que haya estado nervioso y con miedo.

-Que estupideces dices, no me tiene miedo, es un chiquillo insolente y pendejo eso es todo.

-Insolente y pendejo, pero causó una reacción que muy pocas personas y cosas provocan en ti, y eso me alegra, hasta quiero conocerlo.

-No empieces.

-Será divertido, ¿le darás clases?

-No, ese chiquillo esta avanzado, ahorita tengo a cargo a los novatos, que por cierto ahí hay otro chiquillo que tiene talento, creo que lo cambiaré al grupo de intermedios.

-Pero no es tan interesante como el chiquillo de hoy.

-No es la primera vez que lo veo.

-¿Al chiquillo prodigio?

-Hace un par de semanas me tope con él en las afueras, en ese momento el engreído me dijo que entraría a estudiar al conservatorio, no pensé que sería así de bueno.

-Me alegra, podrías tratar de enfocarte en ese chico y convertirlo en tu próxima creación, quizás ayude a distraerte un poco.

-Tienes unas ideas muy locas sabes.

-Si ya lo sé, soy psicólogo.

-Tengo mis dudas respecto a como obtuviste esa licencia y te volviste psicólogo.

-No te atrevas a decir que compre mi licencia en internet como muchos, sabes, estuve leyendo el otro día, que el ser humano desde el nacimiento es bisexual, me tiene fascinado ese tema.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con el tema que estamos hablando.

-Nada, solo quería mencionarlo.

-¿Ahora eres sexólogo?

-No, pero es muy interesante.

Hablar con Erwin siempre me ayuda, dice puras estupideces y no tengo dudas que su licencia la compró en Internet, pero confío en él, es el único que sabe sobre estos sueños, bueno aparte de mi anterior psicólogo, que ya no está más en este mundo.

Mi primer sueño lo tuve a la edad de diez años, desde entonces no tengo noches tranquilas, son perturbadores, reales, crueles. He intentado asociarlos, encontrar un patrón en ellos, pero no puedo, en algunos aparecen escenarios que podría interpretar que pertenecen a épocas anteriores, siglo XV, XVIII, otras son fantasiosas, y sin sentido.

Hace un par de meses hubo algo nuevo en los sueños, en ellos aunque no sea capaz de ver a la otra persona, sé que alguien está a mi lado; incluso he llegado a sentir el calor de su mano cuando roza la mía. Tengo que tomar pastillas para poder dormir de verdad o ingerir mucho alcohol, cosa que hago seguido con Erwin.

Tres veces por semana venimos a un Bar de Copa, y bebemos hasta embriagarnos.

-Creo que ya bebí suficiente Erwin, ya me quiero ir a mi casa.

-Tan pronto.

-Sí, mañana debo dar clases.

-Ese nunca ha sido un problema, asumiré que es por el chiquillo del examen, venga vamos a casa pues.

-¿Quieres que maneje?

-Shh. Shh, yo puedo manejar, estoy bien.

-Yo manejo, ya estas ebrio.

-Ebrio no, pasadito de copas, oye, creo que creciste un par de centímetros. Dijo con las mejillas rojas, y la lengua enredada.

-Te llevo a casa, después camino a la mía, no esta tan largo.

-Te he dicho que eres buen amigo Levi. Dijo con voz ahogada, avisando que pronto llegarían las lágrimas.

-No te pongas romántico. Dijo mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad a su amigo y comenzaba a conducir por las calles de la ciudad.

Esa sería otra noche más, con tormentosos sueños que le quitaban la vida cada día y que a veces incluso se resistían a desaparecer a pesar del alto grado de alcohol en la sangre del hombre.

.

.

.

 _ **Eren Jaeger**  
_

Cada vez que pienso en él, mi corazón se desboca, tengo que conocerlo, acercarme a él, desde que lo vi hace un par de semanas no he podido dejar de pensar y recordarlo.

La sensación cuando toqué su hombro, esa corriente de electricidad recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, es algo que jamás me había pasado antes, son sus ojos grises profundos, llenos de misterios, los que han aparecido cada noche al soñar, es lo único que aparece, como si me persiguieran, como si yo me hundiera en ellos.

Tengo la necesidad de preguntarle sobre su vida, quien realmente es, es como un hechizo o una maldición, siento que hay algo más grande que el universo mismo cada vez que recuerdo sus ojos.

Hoy es mi examen de admisión, no me importa como, pero lograré entrar aquí con tal de volverlo a ver.

-Joven Jaeger pase usted.

-Si enseguida, gracias.

Esto es más grande que un teatro, no me sorprende que algo así exista en uno de los mejores conservatorios del mundo.

-Estilo libre señor Jaeger, enséñeme lo que sabe.

¡Esa voz!, relájate Eren, no puede ser él, seguro son los deseos de verlo, bien este es el momento de dar el primer paso.

-En ese caso, tocaré una de mis favoritas, Impromptu Fantasía de Chopin. Tomó asiento y dejo que sus manos fluyeran sobre el piano; cada vez que tocaba se sentía como si flotara en el aire.

Desde la primera vez que tocó el piano, descubrió un mundo nuevo, la música lo hacía sentir feliz, en una burbuja de cristal donde todo su dolor ya no existía, donde podía ser libre y expresar realmente sus emociones; una mezcla de dulzura, amargura, dolor y belleza.

Sus instructores lo calificaron desde muy niño como un verdadero prodigio, justamente porque cuando tocaba el piano ponía su corazón y su alma en ello.

Al terminar, escuchó un par de aplausos del profesor del examen de admisión que se acercaba a donde estaba.

-Eren, dime una cosa, ¿porqué deseas entrar en esta institución?

-Las luces no me dejan ver su rostro, pero supongo que la respuesta que espera es "ser lo mejor".

-¿Esa es tu última respuesta? Dijo subiendo al escenario. –Por un momento creí que eras más inteligentes mocoso patético.

Por un momento su corazón dejó de latir, era él, el hombre que desde hace dos semanas ocupaba cada espacio de su mente, sus ojos grises tal y como los recordaba, tan profundos, tan misteriosos, por un momento sintió que incluso dejó de respirar –Usted, lo conozco, lo vi hace un par de semanas, Mr. Ackerman, yo…

-Te comió la lengua el ratón, o acaso tienes problemas para expresarte, no me has contestado.

Era como si el suelo había desaparecido, nada existía en ese momento, sólo él y sus ojos grises, el resto no importaba. -Eh, ¿qué preguntó?, disculpe me distraje.

-Te dije si esa era tú última respuesta, mocoso idiota.

Entonces recordó que estaba a punto de perder su oportunidad de entrar al conservatorio si no daba una respuesta decente -Ah, la música… la música me gusta.

-No eres muy inteligente cierto.

Piensa rápido Eren

-Quiero transmitir mis sentimientos a través de la música, la música me hace sentir vivo.

-Esa es una respuesta mejor elaborada, no me sorprendería que la hubieras escrito previo a presentarte a este examen. Estas dentro, felicidades, mañana comienzan las clases, a las dieciséis en punto, sin retrasos.

Actúa con normalidad

-Le dije que podría entrar, ¿estaré en alguna clase con usted?

-¿Me ves cara de secretaría de administración?, ella te dará tu programa de clases, ten entrégale esto –extendiéndole el acta de notas del examen de admisión con el visto bueno. –Ahí están las indicaciones, con eso te darán el programa.

-Creo que me gustaría estar en alguna clase con usted.

-Pues a mí no, no doy clases a niños especiales. Ahora lárgate de mi vista.

El papel, todavía tiene su calor, no sé que pasa conmigo, mi corazón aun parece que desea escapar de mi cuerpo, espero que se equivoque y pueda estar en una clase suya, necesito saber más de él.

-¿Su nombre es Lissi? Creo que debo entregarle esto a usted. Dijo extiendole el examen con el visto bueno.

La chica pareció sorprenderse por unos instantes – Si joven Jaeger, yo le daré su plan de clases, muchas felicidades, debe ser muy talentoso.

-No realmente.

-Claro que si, Mr. Ackerman es muy exigente.

Era exigente, ya lo había supuesto, bastaba con verlo para imaginarlo, debía saber más.

-¿Qué tan exigente?, ¿es difícil aprobar con él?

La chica se sonrió –Llevo tres años trabajando en esta institución, y usted es el primer alumno que aprueba en un examen de admisión con él.

Sonrió –Vaya no debe haber muchos estudiantes aquí entonces.

-Oh no, Mr. Ackerman no es el único que hace examen, cada semana hay un profesor distinto asignado, es un roll.

-Quizás tuve suerte.

-Es muy modesto joven Jaeger, además de talentoso y apuesto, tenga este es el programa de estudiantes avanzados.

-¿Estaré en avanzado?

-Según la indicación de Mr. Ackerman así es.

-Él me dará clases.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, al menos este semestre no, lo tienen torturando a los novatos –sonreía mientras lo decía- Perdón, por decir eso, es que los muchachos mucho lo repiten.

Puede torturarme a mí

– Entiendo.

-Bien, eso es todo, lo esperamos mañana, y nuevamente bienvenido.

-Gracias.

Espero verlo pronto Mr. Ackerman. Pensó mientras se dirigía a la salida, su corazón aun latía con fuerza y una sensación extraña envolvió todo cuerpo.

* * *

A como prometí, segungo capítulo, estoy pensando en retirarme de fanfiction, al parecer estuve tanto tiempo fuera que se olvidaron de mí, tengo a consideración irme a wattpad, cuando decida que hacer, se los comunicaré, me gustaría saber que piensan al respecto y que os pareció el segundo cap! saludos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III Mi historia, (algunas heridas y secretos ocultos).**

 _Eren Jaeger_

Tres semanas en el nuevo colegio.

Una semana en las clases de música.

Los chicos del instituto son bastantes amables, la gente aquí se desvive por hacer sentir bien a los extranjeros. Mi hermana y yo al parecer somos la nueva joya del colegio, mil chicos detrás de ella, mil chicas detrás de mí.

… y ninguna que me interese.

Ayer encontré una carta, tenía perfume de mujer, escrita en papel decorado con corazones, posiblemente se trate de la página de un diario, en ella me expresaban aparentes sentimientos de amor. Decía textualmente:

 **Eren J;**

 **Quizás aun no te das cuenta de mi sola existencia, pero desde que te vi por primera vez no dejo de pensar en tí, eres un chico muy apuesto, me gustaría conocerte más, y poder expresarte mis sentimientos personalmente.**

 **Debes de creer que soy una chica tonta por dejar una carta en tu casillero, pero no tengo el valor para decirte que me gustas, no ahorita, no así, cuando ni siquiera sabes quien soy.**

 **Te pido un favor, observa a tu alrededor y mírame.**

 **Atentamente,**

 **A.**

Por desgracia, no puedo corresponder a los sentimientos de "A" ni a los de ninguna chica, aún si lo deseara, me es imposible.

Desde que recuerdo, tengo sueños en los que aparece un hombre, aunque no pueda ver su rostro, sé que es un chico y que es alguien importante para mí, así que desde muy temprano descubrí que sentía una atracción hacía los hombres.

Mi padre probablemente me arrancaría los ojos y el corazón si llegará a sospechar que su único hijo varón es gay. Mi relación con él, no es exactamente la mejor, es quizás la persona que más odie en mi vida, lo que hizo con mi madre, es imperdonable.

La violencia jamás va tener una justificación, pero así es él, debes obedecer, sino debes recibir un castigo, mi madre era castigada continuamente y sin ninguna razón.

Mi padre fue su verdugo, la mató de diversas formas, la primera fue social cuando la aisló del mundo exterior, cuando la encerró en su palacio; la segunda fue la personal, cuando dejó de ser mujer para convertirse en un objeto de decoración, cuando se convirtió en madre, en ese momento ella dejó de ser mujer; la tercera fue la emocional cuando destruyó toda su autoestima, cuando la convenció que valía menos que una basura, cuando la obligó a criar a la hija de su amante. En ese punto de su vida, mi madre estaba más muerta que viva, así que cuando al final falleció, supongo que en realidad habrá sido un descanso.

En cambio a mí, aunque jamás he recibido un golpe, un regaño, un castigo, me siento igual de agredido que mi madre, vivir así, no es vivir, maduras con rapidez, y te desarrollas de la forma incorrecta, te conviertes en una víctima indirecta sin querer.

Mi padre sigue jurando que estoy en una faceta de la adolescencia, la típica rebeldía que afecta a todo muchacho, espera que un día me convierta en un hombre exitoso, lleno de mujeres, fortuna, que tenga hijos. En síntesis, quiere que sea igual a él.

Pero no puedo, ni quiero, estoy claro que me gustan los hombres, cuando tenía doce, besé a un chico de mi edad, bueno en realidad él me besó. Fue mi primer beso; es un bonito recuerdo, él se llamaba Marco, vivíamos en el mismo vecindario en Alemania, y los chicos lo molestaban porque era diferente al resto; yo era su único amigo; estudiábamos en colegios diferentes; mientras él asistía a uno pagado por el estado y yo iba al colegio más caro de las cercanías, pero eso no importaba, porque en las tardes siempre nos escapábamos y nuestro refugio era el bosque, ahí donde sólo los árboles me escuchaban y eran testigos; Marco siempre lloraba porque en su colegio los chicos más grandes le pegaban, y lo llamaban "papillon" que significa mariposa, yo trataba de consolarlo o al menos lo escuchaba. Un día me dijo "Eren tu me gustas", me quede helado, no sabía que hacer, era mi amigo y aunque me atraían los chicos, trataba de no pensar en esas cosas y estaba justo en ese lugar escuchando a mi mejor amigo declararme su amor, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue sentir como sus labios rozaban los míos, fue un contacto ligero, tibio, suave, se apartó de mí y me miró tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por mi mente, pero estaba en blanco. Supongo que puse cara de terror, porque Marco se disculpó, y después ya no hubo oportunidad de hablar sobre el tema, una semana después las agresiones contra él aumentaron a tal punto que sus padres decidieron mudarse de la ciudad, ni tiempo tuve de despedirme y decirle que también me gustaba; y desde entonces estoy claro de cuáles son mis gustos, papá no podría entenderlo, no con su homofobia, mi hermana tampoco porque solo sabe repetir lo mismo que mi padre, se lo diría a papá, y seguro me encierra en un manicomio hasta que me cure de lo que él llama una enfermedad mental y una total aberración.

Mantengo bajo reserva absoluta mi homosexualidad, he crecido viendo la forma en que eres discriminado, señalado, satanizado si eres diferente al resto; sino encajas a la perfección en la sociedad, entonces eres minimizado y desvalorizado, eres "el raro", "el extraño", incluso ahora en esta sociedad tan moderna y desarrollada, tener una orientación sexual distinta es objeto de rechazo o en el mejor de los casos objeto de burlas. Se habla de tolerancia, pero no se habla de aceptación.

Así que he fingido tener interés en un par de chicas, estoy consciente que no es correcto, pero aún no estoy listo para enfrentarme al mundo, al reproche, al rechazo, a la discriminación, a que me satanicen, a la burla, a que me juzguen simplemente por no ser "normal".

Y heme aquí, otro día viviendo una vida que no es mía, y de manera privada, pensando en una sola cosa, o mejor dicho en una sola persona, desde el examen de admisión no he vuelto a ver a Mr. Ackerman. Todos los días guardo la esperanza que lo veré, y al finalizar las clases la decepción de no encontrarlo me llega, es muy popular en el conservatorio, todos lo conocen, se refieren a él, como un profesor estricto y amargado, pero sobre todo como un verdadero prodigio.

Aun no estoy seguro que siento por Mr. Ackerman, ya me han gustado otras personas, pero la reacción que tengo con él, es totalmente distinta, lo he visto dos veces, y me siento obsesionado. Es una real estupidez, nadie me lo tiene que decir, estoy consciente.

He hecho un par de amistades en ambos colegios; en el conservatorio hay una chica su nombre es Historia, es una rubia muy bonita y grácil, toca el chelo y lo hace excelente, es del grupo de avanzados, te hace sentir en otro mundo cuando toca el chelo, tiene el sueño de pertenecer a la orquesta de Viena, con sus quince años va en tercero de secundaria y al finalizarla viajará para hacer la audición. En el colegio conocí a un chico llamado Armin, vamos en el mismo curso, tiene una apariencia bastante femenina y es demasiado listo, también va a clases de música toca el violín y forma parte del grupo de intermedios, a pesar de tener solo unos meses practicando.

Concluyeron las clases y es otro día que no veré a Mr. Ackerman, iré a buscar a Armin a su salón para caminar juntos a casa, quedamos de hacer un ensayo para la clase de literatura y se quedará a dormir.

sin embargo, cuando Eren llegó a la sala donde se encontraba su amigo, observó que aun estaba en clases, así que después de pensarse un rato si quedarse o irse, decidió esperarlo en el patio de atrás del instituto, ese día como la mayoría, el sol se mantuvo oculto entre las nubes, gobernaba el cielo gris, el frío y un impresionante color verde por todos lados; caminó y tomó asiento en una banca justo bajo la sombra de un gran abeto, cuyo tronco estaba cubierto de musgo, se quedó un rato observando la capa vegetal que recubría el enorme árbol, perdido en sus pensamientos e inmóvil, después pareció que el chico recordó alguna cosa, agarró su móvil y tecleó un mensaje de texto. Luego buscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó un cigarrillo lo encendió y comenzó a fumar con la vista fija al cielo, admirando las nubes de color gris que se extendían mas allá de donde su miraba llegaba.

 **MSN:**

 **Armin ya termine, estaré junto al gran abeto detrás de la escuela, alcánzame en ese sitio…**

-Eh, tú mocoso.

Aun con la vista en el cielo, reconoció la voz que lo llamaba. Se congeló al instante.

-Tú mocoso voltea, está prohibido fumar dentro de la institución. Dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Mr. Ackerman, ¿es usted? Lo dijo con un tono de sorpresa a modo de pregunta, tratando de confirmar que su mente no le jugaba una broma. Pero el hombre no contestó, solo siguió caminando hasta detenerse justo enfrente del chico.

-Puedo sancionarte por fumar dentro de la institución chiquillo.

-Yo, disculpe, es que, yo.

-En serio sufres de una deficiencia seria.

Compórtate Eren, y trágate el corazón, haces el ridículo portándote como retrasado.

-Eh no sabía que era prohibido fumar, usted lo hace.

-Intenta cuestionarme mocoso y hago que te expulsen.

-Ah, disculpe, no se volverá a repetir señor.

-Puedes tener talento, pero no eres diferente al resto de mocosos estúpidos metiéndose cosas dañinas en el organismo ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

-Se equivoca, yo no soy igual al resto, mi nombre es Eren Jeager, seguro ha escuchado hablar de ese apellido, yo soy diferente, no se atreva a compararme con cualquiera sino me conoce. En realidad me enfurece que piense que soy igual a todos los chicos de mi edad, no lo soy.

-¿Jeager?, claro que he escuchado ese apellido en la ciudad de "no me importa de quien eres hijo", ahora escúchame vuelve a fumar en esta institución y haré que te expulsen. Dijo mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse.

No quiero que se vaya…

Mi cabeza no acababa de procesar lo que estaba pasando cuando me levante para seguirlo, mi mano sujetó su brazo para evitar que se marchara, en un impulso lo atraje hacía mí, y entonces paso otra vez, la misma corriente de electricidad de la primera vez recorrió hasta el último rincón de mi ser y todo se puso oscuro.

Ya no estaba ahí, estaba huyendo, no sé de quien, o que, había inmensos árboles y a lo lejos se divisaba una especie de castillo, podía oler mi propio miedo, tenía sangre en las manos, y sentía la adrenalina circular en mi cuerpo, el pulso golpear mi cuello; y otra vez todo se volvía a oscurecer, muchas imágenes aparecieron, una casita muy pequeña en medio de la selva; extensas mesetas de color verde; un atardecer con un hermoso color naranja; yo de pie en una gran roca de donde logró observar la inmensidad del mar; arrinconado en la cubierta de un barco que transporta gente, todos lloran y gritan y hay columnas de humo y a lo largo se divisa una ciudad destruida.

-Eren me escuchas, mocoso despierta, ¿que tienes? Vamos reacciona, maldita sea alguien llame una ambulancia.

Siento…

Siento el pasto húmedo y frío en mi espalda, y su mano pequeña y fría sobre mi frente.

Lo escucho gritar, creo que me desmaye, me cuesta abrir los ojos y al inició todo es borroso, lo primero que veo al reaccionar son sus ojos grises con un atisbo de preocupación en ellos, me mira, y habla pero no logró entender lo que dice.

-Mocoso, me escuchas, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes hablar?

Trago un poco de saliva, siento la garganta seca, y todo mi mundo gira aún.

-Sí, estoy bien. Intento incorporarme pero sus manos me detienen.

-Quédate en el suelo, te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, una ambulancia viene en camino.

-¿Qué me paso?

-Me sujetaste del brazo, y te desplomaste en el suelo, llevas inconsciente más de diez minutos, ¿te sientes bien, estás enfermo o algo?

-No… no estoy enfermo, no sé que paso. Mi mundo aún gira, las nauseas y el dolor en la cabeza no se hace esperar y me siento aturdido.

Llegó la ambulancia y los estudiantes se empiezan a reunir en el patio de la escuela, todos curiosos de saber que había ocurrido. Los paramédicos rápidamente hacen su trabajo, mientras el señor Ackerman, explica lo sucedido, me llevan en la camilla a la ambulancia. Armin aparece alarmado y llega hasta donde estoy y en su nerviosismo hace mil preguntas sobre lo acaecido.

-Armin, sabes donde vive este chico. Preguntó mi profesor.

-Sí señor, Eren y yo vamos juntos a la escuela, ¿que tiene? ¿es grave?

-Armin, ¿me ves cara de médico?, comunícate con la familia de Eren y diles que lo trasladaron al Hospital Central, que sufrió un desmayo y se golpeó la cabeza, yo voy con él, date prisa.

-Sí señor. Y el chico desapareció de entre la multitud.

Dentro de la ambulancia, los paramédicos tomaron los signos vitales de Eren. Al llegar al hospital, lo trasladaron al area de emergencia, donde le practicaron diversos exámenes, el señor Ackerman lo acompañó en todo momento, preguntando para que hacían cada cosa, hasta que al final dejaron al chico y a su acompañante en una habitación, mientras esperaban al médico y los resultados.

-Gracias señor.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, todo esto no era necesario, estoy bien, sólo fue un desmayo.

-La gente no se desmaya por nada. ¿Hay alguna cosa que quieras contarme?

-Ah, no realmente, ¿Por qué?

-Hubo un momento antes que te desplomaras como piedra, tu mirada estaba perdida.

Se quedó pensando y recordó que antes de desmayarse otra vez había tenido una alucinación, pero prefirió guardar silencio -No recuerdo nada de lo que paso.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Esa era una pregunta que ni el mismo podía contestar en ese momento, en realidad sólo fue impulso-¿De qué habla?

-Me sujetaste, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Creo que no recuerdo eso, pero seguro era para disculparme por portarme como un chiquillo altanero.

-Bueno no importa, supongo que es normal a tu edad.

-No crea que soy un niño más, estúpido e irresponsable.

-¿No lo eres?

-No lo soy.

-Eren, ¿consumes drogas?

-¿Que? No, lo del cigarrillo fue…

-Eso no era sólo un cigarrillo y lo sabes.

-Pero le juro que es algo ocasional, no tengo una adicción.

-Las mayorías de las adicciones comienzan con la marihuana Eren.

-No tengo un problema de drogas, se lo juro, eso es bastante normal en Europa.

-Yo estoy consciente de eso, pero no es correcto, aun eres un niño y uno con mucho talento, no arruines tu vida con estas cosas.

-No soy un niño, y no tengo un problema de adicción, no voy a mentirle si he probado algunas cosas, pero ha sido una vez y ya, no soy adicto, ¿lo reportará a mi familia?

-Promete que no volverás hacerlo y no diré nada.

-Se lo prometo, no lo haré nuevamente.

Se quedaron viendo por unos instantes sin decir nada, hasta que un doctor acompañado de una enfermera que sostenía una bandeja ingresaron en la habitación.

-Mi nombre, es Dr. Hannes, tú debes ser Eren, y usted es. Dijo dirigiendo la mirada al acompañante del chico.

-Levi Ackerman, soy profesor del chico, estaba con él cuando se desmayo.

-Ya tengo los resultados de tus exámenes Eren.

-¿Todo está bien? Pregunto Levi con un ligero tono de preocupación.

-No lo ésta, nadie se desmaya por nada. Dirigió la mirada al chico para continuar hablando. –Estas deshidratado, la enfermera te pondrá electrolitos y una carga de potasio intravenoso, los exámenes de sangre muestran un avanzado cuadro de anemia, que hay que combatir, antes que se vuelva irreversible, y además tienes una infección en los riñones, te dejaremos en observación esta noche porque te descompensaste y necesitamos supervisar la deshidratación, necesito a tu tutor para que firme algunas cosas, ¿ya avisaste a tu familia?

-Ya me encargue de eso. Contestó Levi.

El doctor lo miró de reojo al señor Ackerman. –Bien, entonces hablaré con tu tutor cuando llegue, cualquier cosa estaré en mi oficina.

-Deberías llamar a tu familia Eren, tu mamá y papá deben estar preocupados. Dijo el señor Ackerman cuando por fin se quedaron solos nuevamente.

-No tengo mamá, ella murió y papá está de viaje por su trabajo.

-¿Entonces quien te cuida?

-Mi hermana y yo, ya estamos grandes, no necesitamos que nadie nos cuide.

El chico mantenía la mirada baja, mientras hablaba. La puerta de repente se abrió de forma intempestiva y apareció su hermana bajo el portal.

-¿Eren que tienes? Dijo mientras llegaba al lado de su hermano y lo abrazaba, pasando por desapercibido que no estaban solos.

-Estoy bien, no es nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Seguro es porque no comes bien, te lo he dicho un millón de veces, sólo consumes comida chatarra en la calle, y eso no es una dieta balanceada.

El chico rodó los ojos, en signo de fastidio, mientras su hermana continuaba regañándolo.

-Señor Ackerman, le presento a mi hermana, Mikasa es el Mr. Levi Ackerman, profesor del conservatorio, gracias por dejarme en ridículo frente a mis profesores.

En ese momento la chica reaccionó y se dio cuenta que otra persona estaba en la habitación, su cara se tornó roja, indicativo de vergüenza, se disculpó e hizo una reverencia. Aunque vivía con Eren desde los diez años, no había perdido ciertas costumbres japonesas, una de ellas era la forma de saludar o disculparse. La reverencia era algo tradicional de su país de origen.

Levi en respuesta también hizo una reverencia, contestando de la misma forma y explicó a la chica lo sucedido, e indicó que el doctor requería de un tutor.

-Gracias y disculpe mi impertinencia señor Levi, hablaré con el doctor, llamé a papá y me dijo que conoce al director de este hospital y que hablaría directamente con él. Iré a buscar al médico que te atendió Eren, suplico señor Levi acompañe a mi hermano unos momentos en lo que regreso, no deseo dejarlo sólo.

-Ve tranquila, me quedaré hasta que regreses.

-Es usted una persona muy amable señor Levi, le estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que hecho por mi hermano.

Eren seguía rodando los ojos mientras su hermana hablaba y salía de la habitación.

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana mocoso? Quiso saber el profesor.

-Somos de la misma edad.

Levi se quedó pensando unos momentos, antes de seguir hablando.

-Es muy madura, o al menos esa impresión tengo, ustedes son europeos según lo que dijiste, ¿de que parte?

-Yo nací en Alemania, mi hermana en Japón.

-Ahora entiendo su forma de disculparse y su nombre, ustedes no son muy parecidos.

-Somos de diferentes madres, su apellido materno es Ackerman, igual que el suyo, ¿usted también es japonés?

-Yo nací aquí en Canadá, pero mis raíces son japonesas. Tu hermana es una chiquilla muy bonita.

Por un momento sintió como el pulso se aceleraba nuevamente, y un sentimiento egoísta y vil se apoderó de todo su ser.

-Supongo.

-¿Ella también practica algún instrumento?

-Si tiene tanto interés en saber cosas de mi hermana, vaya y pregúntele usted mismo. Dijo un tanto molesto.

-¿Esos son celos de hermano?, no soy pedófilo mocoso, no me interesa tu hermana, es una niña apenas, sólo me pareció un tanto interesante ver la manera en que asumió la situación.

-No tengo celos de hermano Mr. Ackerman, agradezco todo lo que hizo, ya puede retirarse, quiero descansar.

-Prometí a tu hermana quedarme hasta que ella regresara, ¿porque te pones tan agresivo?

El chico en respuesta se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su profesor, mientras fingía dormir. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió entrar en la habitación a su hermana, disculparse y agradecer nuevamente a su profesor, y a él despedirse y salir. Siguió sin moverse, ni abrir los ojos. Estaba enfadado, molesto y sobre todo se sentía ridículo con su actitud.

La noche llegó, cuando ya no escuchó a su hermana moverse abrió los ojos para comprobar que estaba dormida en un sillón en una esquina de la habitación. Siempre discutía con su hermana, porque desde que Karla murió, ella en su intento de protegerlo, asumió el rol de una madre, siempre seria, madura, responsable, preocupada por las cosas de él. Se olvido de ser niña para convertirse en mujer y madre de su propio hermano, eso a Eren lo fastidiaba, pero viéndola ahí dormida, se miraba vulnerable y frágil, y recordó que al fin y al cabo ella también había perdido a su madre a una corta edad, y sentió lástima de su hermana.

Se quedo admirando a su hermana y estudio con escrutiño sus facciones, su piel era blanca como el marfil y perfecta, cabello oscuro como la noche, sus ojos eran hermosos y muy expresivos, sus labios eran dos pétalos de rosa, tenía una figura esbelta y de buena estatura, su profesor tenía razón, era una joven extremadamente bella y cualquier hombre desearía a una mujer con aquellas características.

-A veces me preguntó porque nací con una orientación sexual distinta, todo sería más fácil si me gustaran las chicas, a veces me gustaría ser un chico normal. Se dijo asimismo mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios. Luego volvió acostarse y cuando por fin logró dormir, su mundo de sueños regresó para atormentarlo.


End file.
